Worlds apart
by bubbersgod
Summary: An alien has come to take over the world just after the great ninja war. But first Naruto gets to confront Hinata about a previous incident. Rated M for early scenes and death.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am Bubbers but you can call me master! Nah but seriously here it is the first chapter. Some lovey and lemony stuff here so if you came for fighting and story line most go ahead to chapter 2 no one will notice.

* * *

Chapter 1 Please

Naruto has finally done it. He brought the ninja nations together in peace. Sure he may have taken about two weeks time after to sleep like a dead man but who blames him. When he finally wakes he gets ready to help with repairs on the hidden leafs village, only to find most of the work has been completed. Funny how fast multiple nations worth of help can speed up construction. So naturally people where waiting for a speech or something but time will deliver what the masses want. For now he has to talk to someone we all know. Hinata admitted her love to Naruto during the fight with Core Pain. Naruto has not forgotten either, in fact he has been going crazy thinking about it. The past, the present, and the near future. Even how long she has been in love with him he is just starting to fathom. He must talk to her. After a rather frustratingly long talk with everyone he tried to ask where Hinata was, He finally finds she is at her fathers mansion. So he sets out fast.

Meanwhile the whole two weeks Naruto was sleeping Hinata thought he was avoiding her. This greatly hurt the poor girl. She has been crying and training in tears for the majority of her time. Naruto is still unaware of how long he was out mind you. Of all the long conversations he had not once did the simple subject of how long it has been since people have seen him just never came up. How are going to complain to a guy that just saved the world. Any way this takes place right when Naruto finally makes it to her fathers mansion.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto has trouble finding her not using his powers. He yells while circling the front around towards the back yelling the same genius summon just presented. "Hey Hinata!" about six times he called out before spotting a girl trying to rest in the training ground just behind the mansion. As he approaches he notices she is crying. Not yelling anymore he confronts her. "W..why are you upset Hinata!"

She looks up at him and replies, almost so quiet he couldn't hear her. But she said, "Naruto why have you been avoiding me?" He asks her what she means and that is how he finds out she has been trying to get a hold of him, but every time she knocked on his door he wouldn't answer. "No I was asleep but I didn't know I was out so long," exclaimed Naruto trying not to sound hostile. "Hinata I need to talk to you about what you said to me that day. Did you mean you where in love with me or just a friend kind of love?"

Hinata without blushing and with a serious but sweet tone said, "I have been in love with you since we were very young. You have been such a strong person and you influenced me greatly. You gave me purpose. I will always love only you Naruto." For once it was Naruto blushing crazy in the presence of Hinata. Now he is the one to get choked up. He finally opened his mouth to say, " You are the only one. The first girl to love me. I think I love you to Hinata. Would you join me this afternoon?" Followed by a loud gulp and she grabbed him in her arms. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek as she held him and nodded yes. The day was uneventful but romantic to say the least. They went out for dinner at a nice restaurant before heading back to Naruto's place.

"Oh Naruto you have a big house!" He smiled at this. He didn't have time to realize just how hard the people tried to make his home a beautiful one. "I guess they really went all out on my place huh?" But as the door shut behind them things changed. Hinata jumped into Naruto kissing and began to kiss him. He was caught off guard and let out a sort of moan, but he picked up. This led to the bed in Naruto's room. Hinata blushing and with eyes closed whimpered into Naruto's ear softly, "Please take me here. I have been waiting so long and I want you so bad!" He choked on those words for a moment. He could tell she was serious because she was right against him. She was getting wet on his leg and he could feel it.

So he just nodded, unable to speak. His heart was beating so fast he could die from the thoughts going through his head. He started to undress himself slowly. He was not meaning to tease her but he was just so nervous. She melted in excitement. Layer after layer revealed more muscles and handsome Naruto to stare at. When he was down to his underwear she was drunk. She started undressing as well but much faster than him. She wanted this so bad. He stared at her biting his lips. She was a goddess! They sat down together kissing and caressing each other. He slid into her slowly earning a long winded moan.

"N..N...Naruto not so deep please. It hurts!" She was in tears but she wanted him still. He picked up pace slowly being careful not to go so deep. He grabbed a breast and she didn't mind one bit. His other hand had a grip on one of her ass cheeks. She was starting to moan and after a little while urged him to go deeper. He was sweating and fighting his urge to finish the whole time. She was so tight and she was getting even tighter. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Things like, "I love yo so much... You are so perfect... I don't ever want to leave..."

This went on for the whole night. They came together more than five times before passing out in each others grasp.

* * *

Now no more lemons for this story so if this is what you wanted go ahead and be on your way we wont tell. But I urge you to read on this gets good I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the fighting and other good stuff comes soon but this is the back story for the alien. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2 The destroyer of worlds.

A man long ago was known as a powerful and all knowing person. But he learned the secret of worlds. Each world is a living thing. It itself has a massive power source often called "Nature energy" This energy he found came from the planets "Gem" A planet Gem is the source of all plant life, of all balance in nature, and is unimaginably powerful. But it is not supposed to be found or moved or it can destroy a world. The man found his worlds Gem and made a brilliant machine out of his own body using his great knowledge. He had two large glass domes on his back. one behind each shoulder. He placed the Gem in his left shoulder and he was powered up beyond comprehension. But he was only able to keep the world stable for so long and his world grew sick. Oceans grew black with disease and forests dried out. He was stuck ageless and all alone only to study and try to find a new world. With a second world Gem he would have no trouble keeping a planet stable. He would be indestructible and rule with great intent once again. His race was an exact replica of the humans except that his race was unable to use their powers alone. They used machine like suits and wears to bring their life energy out (or Chokra as Earth calls it) and perform great miracles. But once a planets world Gem is moved the life on the planet can not use their powers unless it is distributed right by the holder of the gem.

This man set out world after world still unable to find a world gem as strong as his and world after world he destroyed with shame and regret, as planet gems do not work together unless they are compatible. But his technology led him to Earth, a world thriving with power and life just as his. So his one man ship set out for this world in hope and determination.

* * *

Not much of a chapter but this sets the rest of the story for you. Hope you like the rest. Don't expect any more short chapters like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three coming up a lot of stuff goes down here hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Destroyer of worlds arrives

The sky above was dark before a large lit up craft appeared in the sky. It looked like a mass of land, life and all. It appeared to be a few miles wide in a perfect circle. It was in what appeared to be a transparent semi blue sphere. The power making the sphere was that of a world Gem, the only power that would allow the travel between worlds with no consequence. It slowly fell upon the ground without as much as a sound. Then the sphere disappeared taking away the source of light. A massive 15 foot man clad in massive robotic armor baring the cylinders mentioned before. One empty on the back of one shoulder, and one bearing a powerful world Gem on the other. His skin was blue and only his eyes shown through a helmet covering his face. His armor was part of him. It allowed him to use his powers. He looks at his left arm at a device resembling a watch. This device was a radar rather than a watch though. It told him the location of this planets world Gem. He groans in displeasure to find this planets world gem has not even been mined from the planets core yet, a procedure that would require some time even with his current power. He held one hand open towards a field. The field filled with coffins, much like the new world resurrection power only these bodies can die normally and never be resurrected a consecutive time upon defeat. Thirteen people stood in the field. They where each the champion of their own home world. Though this man has been to many worlds these where the only 13 that proved a challenge for him.

He held other hand out and a large structure rose up through the ground and started sending pulses in three second intervals into the ground thus digging towards the planets core. The thirteen people spread out around the structure to protect it. They all kept moving out and around looking for people to fight off. The destroyer stood and regulated his power between the 13 people he must control and the large mining machine. People around the world noticed his entry and immediately started discussing ways to treat the situation. The area of invasion is letting off signatures of powerful enough to be recognized by ninja all around the world. They could tell the invaders are after something and they don't want the intruders to find it. But for now there was no threat. They planned a meeting between the village leaders.

The leaders came together and decided to attack with only the strongest soldiers at their disposal. Naruto was not present for the discussion as he was not the leader of his village and he is kind of busy messing around with his new girlfriend Hinata. So he receives message without warning about the situation. The news came during one of his recent dates as he has been taking Hinata out quite a few times lately. He was glad to find that Hinata was chosen to go fight these strange forces. Something about other worldly activity didn't rub Naruto right and he didn't want to worry about what his girlfriend might be up against. He came close to the combat front before finally meeting a couple of the reinforcements. Him and some men where to face one of the 13 men in combat and investigate the mining machine, as well as destroy it. The other 12 squads where tasked just the same.

Each squad set up camp not for from each of their opponents. the next day they each engaged in combat. Naruto's squad composed of him, Sakura, Rock Lee, Sasuke, and killer Bee. The person they faced was a man in no more than a loin cloth. He had long black messy hair and wielded a large club. They laughed a bit at the appearance of their foe. But during their laughter he flew out and struck Sasuke in the back of the head with his club hard enough to knock him plum unconscious. This caught them off guard. Clearly they didn't recognize this man as the strongest fighter of his world. And even less the fact that only the 13 strongest among exactly 145,678 planets where chosen to fight for the leader of this group. But the man consciously introduces himself. (and I don't want to hear about how unlikely it is that aliens know the same language. It is unlikely enough that the cast of the WHOLE show all speaks the same language, but I digress)

"I am chief Mobobi Degonoshi of planet Qall, the strongest of my world. I have failed to protect our world's Gem and my home world has died. I fight against my will for the man whom destroyed my home world. I warn you I have lost only one fight EVER! I cannot hold back but I can tell you my powers." The man broke off there and disappeared in a flash. He flew behind Rock Lee so fast not even Naruto could catch it. Rock Lee barely dodged the attack. He struck at the foe only to find his skin was insanely hard. The foe spoke out again, "I can move lightning fast for an infinite time. MY skin takes on the properties of rock. My only weakness is being slowed down and struck hard, this is how I was defeated."

They jumped away and dodged for minutes. He was able to fight them all at once keeping each one so busy they had no time to counter. He zipped around like pin ball until Rock Lee and Naruto powered up. They kept up with this foe slightly better but the man they faced got quicker. They tried some powerful attacks with no result. Naruto landed a Giant Rasengan perfectly on the opponents face but it just burst with no affect. Killer Bee grabbed the man with one of his tentacles and threw him into the air. Naruto threw a Rasenshuriken towards him in the air, and finally Rock Lee jumped into the air Kicking the opponent into the Rasenshuriken as hard as he could.

Finally, after the explosion of Rasenshuriken, the opponent was laying on the ground deteriorating, it looked like the respective paper like property of the new world resurrection power, only it came apart slowly indicating defeat instead of coming together indicating resurrection. "You people are strong! I pray you can defeat the destroyer. But it will be far more challenging than me..." He was gone and Sasuke was just getting up. Sasuke used his giant samurai barrier as a precaution to prevent further embarrassment. Before they could progress a new foe appeared before them. This opponent managed to kill the entire squad that faced her. She was a warrior from her world. Not the leader or Queen but the strongest no doubt.

She was six feet tall and wore tight black leather pants. She had on a tight matching shirt over large breasts. Her hair was long curly and red. Her eyes where ocean blue. She spoke, "I am Sara Ebirman, worrier of my planets army. I fell to the destroyer of worlds in combat. My worlds sacred world Gem was taken after my fall. All was lost. He claimed he wished to rule over a world as a kind ruler, aiding those in need and keeping all people just and happy. But he couldn't keep nature stable. Your world proves to be exactly like his and he hopes your worlds Gem may be compatible with his. I have no weakness as my body is like water, but is powered by electricity. This man killed me with a strange power. I can not hold back my fighting style only works with counter attacks. As long as you do not strike I stay still."

They discussed and decided long range combat to be the choice way to fight her. Sasuke used his samurai armor monster to hurl a fire sphere and Naruto sent a Rasenshuriken after it, catching it on fire with black flames. It met with her exploding violently with black flames flying everywhere. when it cleared She was unharmed, but their own attacks force was swirling her. Flame ridden winds flew out striking at Naruto and friends. Killer Bee and Naruto fire large tailed beast bombs at her. This proved effective. The opponents power is based on orbit and gravity. As the large dense power neared her her power couldn't handle all of it and one of the beast bombs actually made contact. But the other was hurled towards Sakura and made contact, almost killing her. She stays back to heal herself while the others progressed.

They only made it two minutes before a new opponent showed up. He wore a red robe with large pink stars on it. His face is covered by a large straw hat. He stood 7 feet tall and wore wood sandals. This one was the worst. He used the same powers as Pain. He defeated the other squads as they worked through the remaining guards. The other squads collectively defeated the rest other than this one. He was the last guard left. This man did not use six paths at his side. He also was a colossally stronger man than the user of six paths style they knew. He introduced himself. " I am the Juggernaut, Ruler of planet Sool. I fight for the destroyer of worlds known. Also named Bartholomew Nexus. He claimed to be the wise ruler of his world. He seeks your planets world Gem. It is the only one out of 145,678 that is compatible with his. He is indestructible. I was only able to damage him before falling to him in combat. I am the strongest guard he uses to protect these mining devices he erects. Be warned I cannot hold back.

Rock Lee is pulled into his hand. The opponent threw Rock Lee. He sucked Rock Lees power using one of the six paths style abilities. This happened to Sasuke next. Then it happened to killer Bee. This method worked embarrassingly well. Naruto hurled attacks for hours trying to fight off this man. He uses his Rasenshuriken and strikes from underneath with a clone while the Rasenshuriken was being absorbed. This knocked him in the air but he fired a laser from his hand using another Path power, leaving Himself not open for attack. Finally Naruto drop kicks him so hard his arm breaks and Naruto got to strike him down. The group rests for the night. The destroyer didn't come for them knowing they needed sleep after those fights. But the next day would be the most eventful of all.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope it has you all hooked. I try hard you know!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok last chapter. A lot of stuff about to go down here. Hope you enjoy! Remember to review and such ;)

* * *

Chapter 4 A man not of this world

When Naruto and friends wake they find nothing has changed. They went to fight the man called the Destroyer of worlds. They could tell he was not of this world by looking at his size and armor. He looked spooky and futuristic. He no longer resembled himself many years ago. His face was freakishly young for his age, considering he is over a million years old. His thoughts and mind have changed. He no longer wanted to be the ruler of a world, but prove himself that he was right. He hoped that with this new power he could restore his own world. He was only 3 hours away from reaching his goal. But he saw Naruto and friends approaching on the horizon.

His armor rattled, coiled, and unfolded panels revealing many gadgets. They appeared to be weapons held by robotic arms. They aimed accordingly and a face cover slid up in front of his face. It was a clear screen that had text as well as homing and radar signals displayed. He stood still as countless volleys of lasers, rockets, and bullets shot from his weapons. The rockets blew up in elemental bursts of water and electricity, to immobilize his targets before the other weapons fired off. Then came laser beams as thick as a small tree trunk blasted at each target. The areas targeted by the lasers where fired upon with machine gun bullets, as the air was thick with dust so targeting was difficult without firing multiple bullets. He waited for signs of movement.

Naruto was in the air above the smoke with all the others. They barely jumped in time to avoid everything. But Lasers fired again. They couldn't even get close enough to see basic physical characteristics, for they where so busy avoiding fire they had no way to progress. Naruto throws a Rasenshuriken. It was shot out of the air as soon as it took flight. It exploded in its windy rage so soon Naruto and friends even took damage from it. None serious but still. Sasuke tried his Samurai warrior armor trick but a laser sliced it head down, splitting it with ease.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight this guy anyway!" Yelled Naruto while dodging machine gun fire. Sakura looks away for one second and gets hit with bullets in the leg and torso. She cried out in pain while more bullets hit her in the back. Killer Bee manages to throw her out of the field of combat saving her life. She is out for the count. Sasuke uses the black fire technique on the ground hoping it will spread to the Destroyer. But even as far away as he was they could see him take flight as soon as the fire started. And now he had a better view point of his targets, allowing him to land hits on Sasuke and Bee. But Naruto kept up fine.

The fight went on like this for a long time. Sasuke finally couldn't fight and decided to retreat. Naruto borrowed some of Killer Bee's power to make him faster. He took off running and dodging. He was getting close. He got within 10 yards of the man and he landed. The Destroyer stood looking down at Naruto. He toward over Naruto. Naruto yelled, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"... He panted standing there waiting for an answer. Finally the Destroyers face panel lowered and he spoke. "I came for your worlds Gem. I plan to use it to bring life back to my world. I want to be my worlds savior and wise ruler. Not its foolish Destroyer. I had a name once. A name forgotten even by me it has been so long. Why do you challenge a man reputable for destroying whole worlds larger than yours, that is the real question boy."

"You can't do this! Your ruining even more innocent lives than you have to. Do you think your people would approve?"

A minute passes. "I think they would like to be alive!" A different gadget activates covering his entire head with a robotic mask. The weapons all retreated back into his armor, but 4 massive robot arms came out of the suit. Four large handles rose from the ground that the Destroyer grasped in each hand. He pulled them revealing them to be massive swords. A semi transparent bubble appeared around the armor with the arms and blades just barely out of this field.

He swings at Naruto. Naruto can only dodge for he knew not how strong this armor was. A similar situation occurs as earlier. Running so much nothing else can be done. Naruto gets cut a little on the left cheek. After about fifteen minutes Naruto stops. He didn't notice but a much larger field was around them. The Destroyers armor has been giving off a lot of heat, and the field was not letting in oxygen. In fact the Destroyers suit pumps out invisible but toxic gas as well forcing Naruto to take full affect. Even though he is a tailed beast he was no mach for suffocating in poison. He choked and writhed on the ground. But he quickly uses a technique he learned during wind style training. Standing still and waving your arms around to concentrate wind. He pulled only oxygen out of the air in a sphere. "Oxygen-gan!" He yelled before breathing in the sphere. A funny name but really it was an impressive technique. Now the sphere would separate into two and provide long term oxygen. (He has used this before to practice long term under water meditation during his sage training)

"That is clever boy, even the strongest man I faced didn't fare well with this tactic." The Destroyers voice behind his robot mask sounded canned and robotic. Naruto had an idea to fire a beast bomb at the wall of the dome. So he did and it shattered. The destroyer stabbed one sword strait through Naruto during that split moment of him looking away. Blood spilled from Naruto's mouth. "Got you boy! I am not going to kill you but I will keep you under my control. Now I have to use backup clone bodies for the ones you and your friends killed. You will make a fine soldier for my small task force indeed. Not that you should ever be needed now that My mission is complete"...

He was cut off. Sasuke got the Destroyer from behind during his speech with a lightning sword, slicing his armor from top to bottom. The suit opened up to reveal a normal looking person. He pulled his World Gem out of the suit and ran for his mining machine. Without his armor he was still remarkably fast due to the power of his Gem. He pushed a few buttons on his machine and a small door opened revealing an exact mach for his Gem. He took it. As he held it time stopped everywhere. The world was in immediate control of the Destroyer. Only Naruto could move after the Destroyer had both Gem's

The destroyer walked back to his armor and climbed back in after placing both Gems where they went. His armor repaired shut in a flash. He began to take off only to be struck with a tailed beast bomb directly in one of his cylinders. It was so powerful it destroyed the original Planet gem and the Destroyers armor. He was not injured until he hit the the ground from a 3000 foot drop. Then he was close do death.

Naruto walked up to him. The Destroyer, with tears in his eyes spoke, "My name... It... It was... It was Galideen the great... That was what my people called me..." He aged into dust no longer powered by his Gem. He fell in combat to Naruto and his friends, the ultimate team. Naruto and friends headed home to tell the story of Galideen the great, destroyer of worlds.

~Two weeks later~

Naruto finally puts on his speech about his victory in the great ninja war. But in his speech he spoke of the Destroyer and told his story. He went home and made sweet love with his new girl Hinata. Later Hinata had Naruto's daughter, Naruko. She grew up to be the new savior of the world, not by killing aliens though. But that is another story.

* * *

Hope you all liked it and leave reviews. Any suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
